the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd 2159 Celebration Parade Lineup
Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) * [[Volt from Miniforce|'Volt from Miniforce']]' - 1st time ''(SAMG Animation)' * Ice Age's Scrat and his Acorn - 2nd Time '(20th Century Fox and ''' * Big Bird (To promote the Third Sesame Street Film) - 2nd Time (Sesame Workshop) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid - 2nd Time (Abrams Publishing) * Ronald McDonald - 2nd Time (McDonald's) * Aeroplane Hello Kitty - 2nd Time (Sanrio) * Thomas the Tank Engine - 2nd Time (Fisher-Price) * Strike up the Band Barney - 2nd Time (HiT Entertainment) * Sonic the Hedgehog (To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2020 film)) - 2nd Time (SEGA of America) * Robloxian with his Jetpack - 2nd Time (Roblox International) * Peppa-Mint from Shopkins - 2nd Time (Moose, Inc.) * Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven - 2nd Time (Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation) * Minions - 2nd Time (Illumination Animation) * Bugs Bunny - 2nd Time''' (Warner Bros. Animation)' * Fleeker, Boomer and Flo - 2nd Time '(Universal Kids and Zodiak Kids)' * Chase from PAW Patrol - 2nd Time '(Spin Master, LLC and Nickelodeon)' * Paddington Bear - 2nd Time '(Heyday Films)' * Dora the Explorer (To celebrate Dora The Explorer's 20th Anniversary) - 2nd Time '(Nickelodeon)' * Spider-Man - 2nd Time '(Marvel Entertainment)' * Trolls (To promote Trolls: World Tour) - 2nd Time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Masha and the Bear - 2nd Time '(Animaccord Animation Studios)' * Woody Woodpecker - 2nd Time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Peter Rabbit (To promote Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway) - 2nd Time '(Sony Pictures Animation)' * [[Green Eggs and Ham|'Green Eggs and Ham']]' (To promote Green Eggs and Ham) - 1st Time (Netflix Originals)' * [[Combo Panda|'Combo Panda']]' - 1st Time (Pocket.Watch)' * Ejen Ali - 2nd Time '(WAU Animation)' * [[Butterbean from Butterbean's Cafe|'Butterbean from Butterbean's Café']]' - 1st Time'' (Nickekideon)'' * Blaze from Blaze & the Monster Machines - 2nd Time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * Noddy from Noddy's Toyland Detective - 2nd Time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Milkshake)'' * Rocky and Bullwinkle - 2nd Time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universsal Pictures)'' * Red from Angry Birds - 2nd Time ''(Rovio Animation)'' * Space Ranger Roger - 2nd Time ''(DHX Media)'' * Underdog - 2nd Time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)'' * Cheesasaurus Rex - 2nd Time ''(Kraft Foods)'' * Goku from Dragon Ball - 2nd Time ''(Funimation and Toei Animation)'' * Garfield - 2nd Time ''(PAWS, Inc.)'' * Jett from Super Wings - 2nd Time ''(Alpha Group)'' * Shine With Her Gigantic Pink & White Beach Ball (To celebrate her 5th Anniversary and To promote Shimmer and Shine 10th DVD) - 2nd Time ''(Nickelodeon)'' * [[Astronaut Snoopy 2.0|'''Astronaut Snoopy 2.0]]' (To celebrate Peanuts' 60th Anniversary) - 1st Time ''(Peanuts Worldwide and NASA)' * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger - 2nd Time '(Hasbro)' * Pikachu - 2nd Time '(The Pokémon Company International)' * [[Smokey Bear|'Smokey Bear']]' (2nd Version) - 1st Time (Ad Council Forest Department)' * [[Purple Crayon|'Purple Crayon']]' - 1st Time (Crayola)' * Skylanders' Eruptor - 2nd Time '(Activision Games)' * [[Spongebob SquarePants|'SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail']]' (To promote The SpongeBob Movie: It'sa A Wonderful Sponge) - 1st Time (Nickelodeon)' * [[Barbie|'Barbie']]' (To promote Barbie) - 1st Time (Universal Pictures and Mattel Playground Productions)' * Nella the Princess Knight - 2nd Time '(Nickelodeon)' * [[Ian Lightfoot from Onward|'Ian Lightfoot from Onward']]' (To promote Onward)) - 1st Time (Disney and Pixar)' * Toothless the Dragon (To celebrate How to Train Your Dragon's 10th Anniversary) - 2nd Time '(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * Sinclair Oil's Dino - 2nd Time '(Sinclair Oil Corporation)' * [[Rev and Roll|'Rev and Roll']]' - 1st Time (DHX Media and Alpha Group)' * Wild Thing - 2nd Time '(Maurice Sendak)' * Olaf (to promote ''Frozen 2 on DVD and Blu-Ray) - 2nd Time (Walt Disney Company) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 1st Time (Pillsbury) * [[The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh|'The Guardians and Jamie in North's Sleigh']]' - 1st Time ''(Dreamworks Animation and Universal Pictures)' * The Elf on the Shelf - 2nd Time '(Creative Classic and Activity and Books Publishing)' * Dr. Suess' The Grinch and Max - 2nd Time '(Illumination Animation)' Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) * Opening Golden 2159 Stars - 2nd time * Pumpkins - 2nd time * Gorgeous Gobbler - 2nd time * Blue & White 2159 Stars - 2nd time * R.H. Macy Mini Hot Air Balloon - 2nd time * Donut, 8-Ball, Leafy, Firey & Yellow Face - 2nd time '(Jacknjellify)' * Freida the Dachshund - 2nd time * Harold the Police Officer - 2nd time * Wiggle Worm - 2nd time * Happy Hippo - 2nd time * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bliss from PowerPuff Girls - 2nd time '(Cartoon Network)' * Americana Spheres - 2nd time * Uncle Sam (2002 Version) - 2nd time * Ice Cream Cone - 2nd time * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 2nd time * Yellow Macy's Stars - 5th time * Roger the Bouncing Robot - 2nd time * Lucky Playboy Rabbit - 2nd time '(Playboy International)' * Harold the Fireman - 2nd time * Smiley Face - 2nd time '(Harvey Ball)' * 'Life is Up in the Sky - 1st and only time (Yayoi Kusama)' * Gigantic Beach Ball Clusters - 2nd time * Smiley Face Emojis - 2nd time '(Apple, Inc.)' * Felix the Cat (2016 Version) - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Macy's White Star - 2nd Time * Rex the Happy Dragon - 2nd time * Artie the Pirate - 2nd time * Flying Fish - 2nd time * King Julien's Pineapple - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Dronkeys - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Big Man Santa - 2nd time * Blue Macy's Starflakes - 2nd time * Red & Green Candy Cane - 2nd Time * Gingy from Shrek - 2nd time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Green 2159 Stars - 2nd time * Christmas Beach Balls - 2nd time * Christmas String of Lights - 2nd time * Virginia O' Hanlon - 2nd time * Gold Macy's Snowflakes - 2nd time * Doll Swing - 2nd time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' * Sunny the Snowpal - 2nd time * The Nutcracker' '''- 2nd time (Universal Orlando Resort) * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves - 2nd time * Green Believe Star - 2nd time * Red "Believe" Stars - 2nd time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman * Mama, Papa & Baby Balloonicles (Bold for New Balloonicles) * Go Bowling - 2nd Time (Go Bowling.com) * Weebles' Bumpus, Tibbey and Tooey - 2nd Time (Hasbro) * Rock 'Em, Sock 'Em Robots - 2nd Time (Mattel, Inc.) * Energizer Bunny - 2nd Time (Energizer) * Big Mouth Billy Bass - 2nd Time (Gemmy Industries) * Three Baby Dinos - 2nd Time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * Holiday Aflac Duck - 2nd Time (American Family Life Assurance Company) Trycalloons * Mouse King & Nutcracker * Tough Guy & Bulldog Floats (Bold for new Floats) * Tom Turkey - 2nd Time (Macy's) * The Cranberry Cooperative - 2nd Time (Ocean Spray) * Home Sweet Home - 1st Time (Cracker Barrel) ' * Harvest In the Valley - 2nd Time '(Green Giant) * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 2nd Time (Sesame Workshop) * Universal Playground - 2nd Time (Universal Kids) * Crazy Casino Madness - 2nd Time (Dave and Busters) * Jim Hardy's Barn - 2nd Time (Holiday Inn Suites) * Awesome Adventure Machine - 2nd Time (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Most Valuable Hockey Mom - 1st Time ''(NHL/MassMutual)'' * Fantasy Chocolate Factory - 2nd Time (Kinder) * It's All Rock n' Roll - 2nd Time (Gibson Brands) * Barney's Playtime at the Park - 2nd Time (Hit Entertainment) * Fudgie's Ice Cream Factory - 2nd Time''' (Carvel's)' * Destination Imagination - 2nd Time' (Roblox International)' * March Madness - 2nd Time '(NCAA)' * At the Ball Game - 2nd Time '(Cracker Jacks)' * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 2nd Time '(M&M's)' * Goldfish on Parade - 1st Time '(Pepperidge Farm)' * I Like the Teach the World of Sing - 2nd Time' (Coca-Cola)' * Fun House - 2nd Time '(Krazy Glue)' * Robots In Cyberspace - 2nd Time' (Chromebook)' * Leaning Tower of Pizza - 2nd Time' (Domino Pizza)' * Kids Candy Creation Lab - 2nd Time '(Hershey's)' * On the Roll Again - 2nd Time '(Homewood Suites by Hilton)' * '''The Brick-Changer - 1st Time (The LEGO Group) ' * Expendition to Rhino Mountain - 2nd Time (Ecko Unltd.) * Beat Bugs - 2nd Time (Netflix) * Wakin' Up - 2nd Time (Folgers' Coffee) * Turtle Island - 2nd Time (Oneidia Indian National) * Splashing Safari Adventure - 2nd Time (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) * Beauty of Beijing - 1st Time (Sino-American Friendship Assocation) * Willy Wonka's Pure Imagination - 1st Time (Warner Bros.) * My Singing Monsters - 2nd Time''' (Big Blue Bubble)' * Statue of Liberty in New York City - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * Spirit of America's Golden Eagle - 2nd Time '(United States Postal Service)' * Uncle Sam's Top Hat - 2nd Time '(Drake's Cakes)' * Marion-Carole Showboat - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop - 2nd Time' (Entenmann's)' * American Classic Malt Shop - 2nd Time '(Amica Insurance)' * Scene of Slime - 2nd Time' (Nickelodeon)' * Magic of Childhood - 2nd Time '(Fisher-Price)' * Ryan's Mystery Playdate - 2nd Time '(pocket.watch)' * Playboy Circus - 2nd Time' (Playboy International)' * '''Clown Car Car Insurance - 1st Time (Geico)' * Giant Drum - 2nd Time (Macy's) * Rexy in the City - 1st Time (Coach) * The Colonel's Trip to NYC - 2nd Time (KFC) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - 2nd Time (Nickelodeon) * The Big 2159 Parade Project - 2nd Time * Big City Cheers - 2nd Time (Spirit of America Productions) * Big Apple - 2nd Time (NY Daily News) * Parade Day Mischief - 2nd Time (Sour Patch Kids) * Fast Food Frenzy - 1st Time''' (Jack In the Box)' * Bridge to the Future - 2nd Time '(HESS Corporation)' * '''Toy House of Marvelous Milestones - 1st Time (New York Life) ' * Shimmer and Shine - 2nd Time (Nickelodeon) * D.N. Ace - 1st Time (Teletoon) * Building a Better World - 2nd Time (Girl Scouts of USA) * Snoopy's Doghouse - 1st Time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Blue's Clues and You! - 1st Time (Nickelodeon) ''' * '''Cute Smile Very Funny - 1st Time (Apple, Inc.) * Drawing Picture Land - 1st Time (Crayola) * A World at Sea - 2nd Time (Royal Caribbean) * The Mermaid Palace - 2nd Time''' (Red Lobster)' * The Aloha Spirit - 2nd Time '(King's Hawaiian)' * Sparkling and Glittering Island - 2nd Time '(PrismaColor)' * Krazy Kritters - 2nd Time '(Dixon/Georgia-Pacific)' * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 2nd Time '(Pirate's Booty)' * The Dreamseeker - 2nd Time '(Cirque du Soliel)' * Once Upon a Mattress - 2nd Time' (Roger and Hammerstein)' * Discover Adventure - 2nd Time '(Build-A-Bear Workshop)' * The Enchanting World of Lindt - 2nd Time '(Lindt)' * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 2nd Time '(South Dakota Department of Tourism)' * Shrek the Halls - 2nd Time '(Dreamworks Animation)' * Stirrin' Up with Sweet Sensations - 2nd Time '(Domino Sugar)' * Christmas Colors and Holiday Fashions - 2nd Time '(Hurlington)' * Little Drummer Boy - 2nd Time '(Universal Orlando Resort)' * Home for the Holidays - 2nd Time '(Wendy's)' * New York Tin Toy - 2nd Time '(History Channel)' * Santa's Saint Bernard Saves Christmas - 2nd Time '(Elf Pets)' * Snowglobe of Happiness - 2nd Time' (Gemmy Industries)' * The Polar Express - 2nd Time '(Warner Bros.)' * Percy and the P-Birds - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * Cornucopia - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * Elves Raising the Roof - 2nd Time '(Office Max)' * Deck the Halls - 2nd Time '(Balsam Hills)' * Macy's REO Delivery Truck - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * SnowFamily - 2nd Time '(Fox Family)' * '''Winter Wonderland at the Playground - 1st Time ''(Walmart)' * A Christmas Carol - 2nd Time '(Walt Disney Company)' * Winter Wonderland - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' * 2159 Santaland Express - 2nd Time * Angelina Ballerina - 2nd Time '(Hit Entertainment)' * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 2nd Time '(Hallmark Channel)' * The 2159 Singing Christmas Tree - 2nd Time '(Delta Airlines)' * Santa's Sleigh - 2nd Time '(Macy's)' Toy Floats (Bold for Specialty Floats) * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car - 2nd Time '(McDonald's)' * 'Rocking Turtle - 1st Time''' * Rocking Giraffe - 2nd Time * Mr. Peanut's Nut-Mobile - 2nd Time (Planters) * Rocking Lion - 1st Time * Rocking Flamingo - 1st Time * Rocking Lobster - 2nd Time * King Julien's Throne - 2nd Time (Dreamworks Animation) * Rocking Horse - 2nd Time * Rocking Moose - 2nd Time Guest Stars * Princess Samira and Julie Tirock (Shimmer and Shine) * TNT (Universal Playground) * Shea the Superstar (Shea the Superstar) * Rollerblade Riley (Magic of Childhood) * Red the Loud Engine (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) * Ra1nb0wK1tty (Uncle Sam's Top Hat) * BlueCatRiolu (Statue of Liberty) * LisaDots123 (Turtle Island) * Aviator Mickey Dragon (Bridge to the Future) * Bibi (Shimmer and Shine) (Sparkling and Glittering Island) * Ari (Shimmer and Shine) (Drawing Picture Land) * Ivan the Kaiju Brony ( * Jake the Hero Academia Guy * James The DuckTales Guy * Lizzy Lightning * Imma the Waterfall Genie * Ezekiel Zick * Cathy Smith * SpongeField AlphaLoud * Green Shieldy * Bill Supreme * DJ Deliray * Nick Noe Network * Polar the Robloxian * Juliet Persia * Princess Adara and Dalizza * Rosie Redd * Miniforce Rangers * Rubi the Rainbow Genie * Princess Ula, Nila and Mermaid Gem Genie * Massive Head Morgan * Sparky Toonster * Starflake the Whale * 2159 All-Stars * Charlie Brown, Linus Van Pelt and Lucy Van Pelt * Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and Riff * The Cast of Sesame Street * Joshua De la Cruz * Luke deRonde * Chiara * Spot the Cool Detective * Captain Candy * Derek Cool * Diana Dimenette * Roaring Ruby * Fabulous J. Marr * Bryan Crowell * Stanley the Tourist Square * Jay Marcus * JDL * Wolfy * Telecast Caper * Macarus the Magic Snake * Harry Humble * Hayley Waalen * Sonic232 * Mr. Pig Man * Archival Apple * Arthuruptor the Super Saiyan * Empress Caliana * Brooke The Peace-Girl * The 2159 Holiday Choir Tree Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * 2159 Police Department Marching Band * The United States Airforce Band and Color Guard * Prairie View A&M University Marching Storm * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Trumbull High School Golden Eagle Marching Band * West Harrison High School Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Colony High School Band * Rosemount High School Marching Band * Rockford High School Marching Band * Davis High School Marching Band * The Ann Richards School for Young Women Leaders "Marching Stars" (Austin, Texas) * Trabuco Hills High School’s Thundering Mustangs Marching Unit (Mission Viejo, California) * Union High School Renegade Regiment (Tulsa, Oklahoma) * Lincoln-Way High School Marching Band (New Lenox and Frankfort, Illinois) * Sound of Brownsburg Marching Band (Brownsburg, Indiana) * Centerville High School Jazz Band (Centerville, Ohio) * Hampton University Marching Force (Hampton, Virginia) * University of Alabama Million Dollar Band (Tuscaloosa, Alabama) Performance Groups * Baseball Bonanzas * Spirit of America Cheer Academy * Big Apple Circus * Gigantic Pink and White Beach Ball Dance Team * Spirit of America Dance Star * Gamma Phi Circus * 610 Stompers * Alvin Ailey Dancers * The National Dance Institute * Boss Kids * Manhattan Youth Ballet * The Nice List * Young People's Chorus of NYC * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids * Red Hot Mamas * Heartland Hoedowners * 2159 Christmas Dance Team * Santa's Robloxian Elves * 2159 Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Parade Brigade Clowns * Corny Copia Clowns * Turkey Tech Players and Sport Fans * Funny Farm Clowns * Pre-K Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Nutty Professor Einstein and Wacky Gradulations * Toy Block Clowns * Aviator Clowns * Rainbow Clowns * Baseball All-Star Clowns * Pizza Clowns * Artist Clowns * Video Gaming Clowns * Robloxian Clowns * Keystone Cobs and Robbers * Racing Rabbit Clowns * Safari Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * City Tourist Clowns * Super Hero Clowns * Malt Shop Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailor Clowns * Funhouse Clowns * Circus Clowns * Wedding Bell-Y Laffo and Limo Service Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Springtime Clowns and Whompkee * POP! Flowers * Birthday Party Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns and Sea Creatures * Summertime Clowns * Arrrisome Pirates * Nursery Rhymes Clowns * Jester Clowns * Viking Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Ragdoll Clowns * Nutty-Cracker Ballet Clowns Clown Cars and Accessories * The 2159 Celebration Parade Banner * Turkey Tech Player Mascot * Produce Truck * School Bus Mini Car * Taxi Cab * Firetruck Clown Vehicle * Wedding Car * Whompkee Mascot * Half-Banner * Viking Confetti-Pult * Half-Baked Delivery Truck Stilt Walkers * Pencil Stilt Walkers * Toucan Stilt Walkers * Empire State Building and Chrysler Building Stilt Walkers * Statue of Liberty Stilt Walkers * Uncle Sam Stilt Walkers * Ringmaster Stilt Walkers * Wedding Grooms * Sea Amone Stilt Walkers * Giant Beanstalk Stilt Walkers * Snowflake Stilt Walkers * Candy Cane Stilt Walkers * Christmas Tree Stilt Walkers * Candy Puppeteer Stilt Walkers * Elf Stilt Walkers * Lumberjack Stilt Walkers * Santa's Scout Stilt Walkers * Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Hosts *Nathan M. Young